Home
by iStarry
Summary: "Horatio, you should have seen her. She was an angel. She should have been ours." / I've never seen many Fanfictions whereby Marisol and Horatio genuinely had a family, so I'm throwing in one myself. :D Please R&R. Marisol/Horatio with Morgan! CSI
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_**WAAAZAAA! New story up. :) With College and exams going around the corner, I know I have had to manage my time, but with this around in my head, I simply must get this out! :D I do hope you like it. I may not be able to find enough time to continue this story in the mean time, but trust me, as soon as the last exam finishes, I'm going to head to _Starbucks _and write more chapters for you lovely people. Stay put!**

**_DISCLAIMER: _Aw. Heck it. CSI:Miami isn't owned by CBS anymore, so it's anyone's game, but I want one piece of it. Ryan that is. :D**

* * *

**Marisol's Point of View:**

It was just another normal day in the Caine-Delko household. As per usual, it was time for me to go to the supermarket again. Even though I knew I wouldn't be eating human food forever, at least I wouldn't want my children to suffer certain death.

As I peered through the glass door, trying to look for our favorite milk carton, I felt a bashful of sensations. It was coming one after another, but unlike pain like what I've been inflicted on throughout my life, I've been feeling warmth deep down inside. I turned to look on my right side, all the while figuring out what was happening to my body, when my eyes dawned on a little girl.

She must have been five years of age, but to my eyes she was perfect. The smooth, brown curls of her hair dribbles down her face, giving me the urge to move it towards one side. She had the most magnificent blue eyes, one that resembles the oceans. For a second I thought I was attracted to it.

Now, hang on. Have I felt this somewhere? Oh, yes, my Horatio.

I must have been really obvious staring at her because the next moment, she was clutching a mozzarella cheese that she had picked close to her chest. Her body was shaking out of control. Instead of the wonderful blue eyes that I have seen, it had been clouded with intense fear.

As by instinct, I backed out from her. I don't want her to feel frightened of me, let alone after knowing whom I really am. I tried to break the thin ice wall separating the both of us, "hello there, lovely. May I ask of your name?"

As I reached out my hand to hopefully be able to soothe her cheeks and cup her chin, she backed away. It was like her second nature. I knew that this girl have suffered more than she could be able to handle.

"It's all right, honey. I'm not going to hurt you," again I tried calming her down, but it made her seemed even more afraid. Coincidentally, a loud, feminine voice pierced through the crowd, "Annie? ANASTASIA! Where in the blazes are you?"

I turned around to look at a bold woman, wearing nothing but a low cut top blouse and a pencil skirt. She was wearing high heels and both of her hands were on the shopping cart. A large belly dominated her abdominal area.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," before I could reply, she dodged out of my clutches, and ran towards the lady. As she did so, my mind began their immediate flashbacks. I had to shake my head back and forth trying to get rid of the thought.

Horatio told me that all these could happen because this was one of the important events while I was human, one that could not disappear easily even if I had changed. I ran my head back and forth, racking it of the pieces of the memory I had left before I changed.

I looked up towards the mother and daughter again, and my mouth opened wide. The mother actually started spanking her bottom in front of the crowd, all the while scolding her for trying to talk to me. Poor little Annie, all she could is scream, but the passers-by could only stand and watch the commotion that was going on.

At last, my brain is able to process what was going on. The lady in question was actually Beverly Ketchum, the surrogate mother for my second child. Apparently vampires weren't able to give birth anymore so Horatio made sure that one of my eggs is stored before we tried to conceive one ourselves. Everything was going along fine until the day she left with her boyfriend, taking all of our paid cash and even our unborn child.

For days, Horatio and his team were looking for them. Posting pictures of their faces on any available surface in the city, but the only thing they could do was to bring me more nightmares. After a few weeks, the evidence was scarce and the team was unable to do anything, therefore the case has gone cold.

Until now.

If she were to be the woman whom I had been finding all these years, the little girl that I've talked to is _my daughter_.

"Wait! Stop! That's my daughter!" I dropped the grocery basket, it landing with a thud as I started heading towards their direction. Beverly stopped spanking and looked at me, cold sweat running down her forehead.

Out of the blue, a big, fearsome young man appeared beside the two and tugged Anastasia's hand roughly. He was wearing a red _Manchester United _cap to cover his face, and wearing a navy blue blouse with jeans and normal _Converse _sneakers. I could tell why the poor girl had been afraid of them. They were _monsters_.

"Come with us RIGHT NOW!"

Anastasia bent down her knees, hopefully getting out of his grasp, "NEVER!"

After a few persuasions, the grown man was able to force the girl to move out of the supermarket, well, before he carried her on his back. She was wailing loudly, hitting his back with every force she could uphold, but at last she gave up. She knew he was hard to beat.

Customers began slowing down their pace, and looking at me as I zoomed past the fruits and vegetables section. I don't care at what speed I was in, so long as I could reach them and take back what was rightfully mine. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her again.

Being as sly as she could be, Beverly pulled some of the oranges from the counter and group-by-group, it rolled down towards the floor. I tried to maneuver my way around it, but to no avail. I know I'm slowing down and they are getting away faster than before. Deep down inside me, all I could feel is hatred. Why isn't there anyone out there willing to help out our situation, only to look at us like dummies?

My prayers were answered, as a few of the security guards were already there, ready to pounce, "Freeze! Stop where you are!" I could hear the sirens of the police coming in closer; I know for once there was hope.

Instead, they weren't expecting anything like this from the culprit. He drew out his own gun from his pocket and started firing at them. One by one, they fell onto the ground, their own life supply being drained in the second. I tried to take back my urge, but I haven't been faced with this much blood in my entire life.

Those mere moments I tried to hold back my intense hunger; I was actually losing them inch-by-inch. All I could remember was the screams of the customers, and that distinct voice, "If anyone dares to play hero and follow us, heaven will be the next time you greet."

I waited a few seconds, seeing them flee before catching up with them. However, I was too late. The couple had thrown my daughter into their _Chevrolet Camaro_, and they were already zooming off.

Using this chance, I made a mental note on their car license plate number. I hope Horatio and his team are able to find them and lock them up for good. I was about to walk off to my _Porsche Camera _when a policeman placed his hand on my shoulder, "Mrs. Caine. You may need to wait here. We've got back up."

"All right. Thank you officer," I didn't even bother looking at his tag, but I'm surprised many people working in the Miami Dade Police Department would be able to recognize me and call me by name.

Maybe because I was the Lieutenant's wife.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_**I've been naughty. Five days and I've only studied a little of Maths and Biology. Shall buck up tomorrow. Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it! :D**

**_DISCLAIMER: _This awesome show is no longer held by CBS. Can someone else please pick this up? D:**

* * *

**Horatio's Point of View:**

I immediately swerved my department Hummer onto the emergency route and turned on my siren, upon knowing that my wife was almost killed in a supermarket through the cop's radio. Bad luck has been following her wherever she goes, both human and vampire, and for that part I was to blame.

I immediately stopped just in front of the familiar yellow tape, along with the words "Keep out." My heart thundered, as I got out of the Hummer, closing the door along the way and heading towards the crime scene, not bothering to turn off the siren or lock the doors.

Calleigh and Ryan were already at the scene, picking up the evidences left behind by the suspects. I noticed Eric's scent, but he wasn't here, or maybe he was with his older sister, trying to soothe her nerves, "Calleigh, Mr. Wolfe. What do we have here?" I made sure I wasn't stepping on something important, all the while taking out my sunglasses.

"H, we found some bullet casings around the entrance. Looks like a 9 mil," Calleigh brought up one of the bullet casings for a close inspection, before putting it into one of the evidence bags, "I'll take this back for ID."

"Found some white powder on the floor next to the guards," Ryan chuffed, looking at the mess before snapping pictures with his camera. Bending down, he took out a scalpel and go about getting it inside a container, "maybe this could track the couple down."

"Good work Calleigh, Mr. Wolfe," I took off my sunglasses and nodded in their direction, "I'll have to see my wife now."

"Will do, Horatio. Just leave it to us," Calleigh did her best southern grin before going back to her work. Out of the team, she was the only one capable of handling a tense situation with a smile on her face, as if nothing has happened.

I slowly made my way towards inside the supermarket, where the victims and witnesses had spent the next half of their afternoon stuck in. I weaved my way through the crowds, until the familiar Cuban figures came into view.

Upon seeing me, my beautiful wife flew into my arms, all the while wailing, "Horatio!"

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I held her close towards my chest as my hand ran down her smooth brown hair.

"It's our long lost daughter, Horatio. I've found her, but they took her away. They took our Annie away," her soft tears made their way into my jacket. This was not one of the moments where I should care about the wellbeing of my clothes.

Eric took this moment to barge in, "A Daughter? You both had one more daughter? So Morgie wasn't your only child?"

I stared back at him, while Marisol nodded, rubbing her head on my shoulders. Soothing her back, I helped answer the surprised CSI, "Well, we've both decided on having two children, and as I am afraid Mari would not be able to make it for the second…"

"…That's why you ask for a surrogate," Eric helped to finish my sentence off. We're just like brothers; we do know the end to each other's sentences.

"That's right, Eric."

"So what do we do now, H?"

This time it was Marisol's turn to speak, "We're going to get her back, Horatio."

I whispered softly into her ear, "We will, sweetheart."

"No, I mean it," she pushed herself away from me, her brown bright pupils staring back at mine, "I've witnessed everything, and I want you to see it."

"Right here, right now?" I raised my eyebrow. She chuckled under her breath, but shook her head.

"I want to show you everything, but not here," I let out a sigh as she dragged me into the bathroom. Eric walked off, as if nothing has happened. We didn't want anyone to be suspicious of us, yet.

As she closed the door, I let out another cautious sigh, "Do we really have to see this now sweetheart? I mean, our daughter could be somewhere around Miami."

"I know, but. I want you to see what our daughter looked like. To be able to see her like what I've seen through my eyes," her eyes were brimmed with tears. One wrong move, and it's all over, "Please, sweetie?"

I began slipping her spaghetti stripes down her shoulders, soothing the area, which I was going to bite sooner, "All right, sweetheart. But as I have said, if you feel any pain-."

"I know, I know," she cut me off short, "tell you and you would stop immediately. My, ever a gentleman."

I gave out a small chuckle under my breath as my lips ghosted her shoulders, before letting my fangs protrude out and sinking it into her shoulders. Her element of surprise was still there, but thanks to the frequency of me biting her, she got used to it within seconds.

As she has requested, I opened up my mind and gazed upon her memories, which seemed to come and go like a movie or something. My eyes widened out in shock as I looked at the small figure, of what could be our daughter.

I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my neck, edging me closer. She must have seen it while I do, "She's beautiful isn't she? She has your eye color."

Muffled, but barely audible, I replied her, "And she has your hair color as well."

Seeing that I've taken enough from her, and trying so hard so that she wouldn't be too tired after every 'feast', I pulled away from her, giving a few licks on the wound, which starts to heal. Marisol, sensing an opportunity, licked her own excess blood from the corner of my mouth. I couldn't help but smile at her childishness.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Anytime, sweetie. Shall we get our Annie back then?"

Making a mental note about the car description and it's plate number, I gave her a small peck on her lips, before taking out my phone and dialing Frank's number, "we shall sweetheart."

She hissed but I placed my finger on her lips, quieting her down, "Not now, sweetheart. Later at home, all right? We can spend as much time as we want to."

She pouted at me, looking very much annoyed, but nodded her head in the end, "Atta girl."

Hearing Frank picking up the phone on its 2 try, I lead my wife out of the bathroom and into the crowd, "Frank, I need you to put out a BOLO…"


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _Just like I'd told you, I'm now currently in _Starbucks _and I've just finished this chapter, which was awesome! :D I'll try to update the next one by tomorrow as there isn't much time left (and the fact that I'm watching Men in Black 2 isn't helping either). So enjoy!****  
**

**_P.S: _Men in Black 3 is AWESOME. If you don't watch it, you're missing out on a lot.  
**

**_DISCLAIMER: _CBS doesn't own rights to this awesome show anymore, so who cares? D:**

* * *

**Anastasia's Point of View:**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I was in the supermarket. Did a woman say she was _my mother_?

Well. Maybe those stories we see in the books or on the television aren't so fake after all.

But my 'parents' overcame that thought. We were now driving off back into our house. By then, we would be frantically packing our stuff and heading towards another city. It has always been this way.

"Beverly, why are you being so _stupid_? You know the Caine's are famous here in Miami. We're just asking for trouble," dad began yelling as the car screeched into a stop in the garage, "Soon, the whole of Miami is going to search for our Asses unless we move quickly!"

"_I know, I know_! And I'm sorry! I didn't know it would come to this. I just missed my childhood home, that's all," mum screamed back. She wasn't going to back down from a fight.

All this time, I could do nothing, except to just stare at the commotion in front of me like it was a free show. Both of them looked back at me, faces still red from the complains and the arguments. Dad started firing comments at me, "It's because of you, and we are now in big trouble again."

A slap headed for my direction, particularly on my cheeks, "What good are you to us, anyway? We should have aborted you all those months ago. That would save us a lot of fortune."

Mum, just like Dad, looked at me with disgust, "Yeah, you piece of dirt bag! Now hurry up, we've got a plane to catch and a car to ditch."

I instantly knew what they meant; wanting me to pack all of their things for them. Don't get me wrong, but they can be lazy at times. They would always beat me up and shout bad words into my ear if I didn't quicken my pace. Sometimes I wonder what their childhood has been like.

"What are you, some kind of moron? Thinking isn't going to get you anywhere! Now MOVE IT!" Dad's hands pushed my head towards the door, banging it a little in the process. I had no choice but to open the door, and head over towards the house.

I cringed as the door slammed behind me. The only thing I could do now is listening to them. Who knows, maybe Dad might kill me like what he did to those poor security guards. I leaned back against the door, just trying to figure out what my life actually is.

Just who am I?

**Horatio's Point of View: **

I immediately head into the IT department, where Dan Cooper was currently typing furiously. It all looked like numbers to me.

"So what have we got, Mr. Cooper?"

"The car is currently held in Star Island, sir. It's been inactive for over 30 minutes now," the screen in front of me changes as the blip pointed on the direction where the suspects are.

Knowing their next move, I drummed my fingers on the table, before turning around to leave, "they are ditching this city. I need to lock this city down to code red."

As I ran out of the room, Eric fell into step beside me, "You've found their hideout, H?"

"As a matter of fact, I do Eric. I'm heading over there right now. Patrol is already there as we speak."

"Got it, H. I'll go with you," loyal as brothers, Eric followed me, even stopping to press the button of the elevator.

I hadn't noticed Marisol in the building until she came up to meet me in front of the elevator door, "Horatio, you're going to get Annie back?"

"Yes I am, my love."

"Let me go with you, please," I stopped in my tracks, before taking a few steps and placing my hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry, but I can't sweetheart. I don't want anything to happen to my child, let alone my wife. Please, stay here and wait. I promise you I'll get her back as soon as possible, all right?"

We both stared into each of our eyes, never backing down. But at last, Marisol shook her head, big with worry, and heaved out a long sigh, "All right. I'll be waiting at home with the children, and we'll have a big dinner, all right?"

I chuckled; she never fails to be generous, "All right. I hope Anastasia's really hungry."

The lift 'dinged' as the doors opened. Eric was the first one to step in. The last few words before it closes were from Marisol herself, "She will. Trust me."

As the lift carried us towards the first floor, Eric pulled me out of my daydream, "So, what's she like?"

Confused, I gave him a stance, "What do you mean?"

"Anastasia. I mean, does she look like an even younger version of Morgie, or is she someone completely different?"

I let out a smile at the thought of my daughter, "She's a perfect little angel, Eric. She has Mari's hair, but my eyes. She may be short, but she looks smart to me."

"Don't they all H, don't they all."

"I'm not joking. She may have known a lot more than she must have," I let out a long sigh, "I just couldn't wait to have her close to us again. I couldn't bare the thought of losing her again."

I felt a hand patting my back, "Don't worry H. We'll get them and little Annie can come back to us."

"I hope so, Eric. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

**Eric's Point of View:**

I've always thought that seeing my older sister marrying off my boss, who also happens to be a vampire, is totally a bad idea. We have had to have a fight between ourselves before letting her marry of with someone whom she knew for only two months.

As we swerved through the highway in our department Hummers, I let my imagination run through. Who is Anastasia? Will she be able to accept being us?

The little surprises that kept coming, from when they had their first child, Morgan, to my very first transformation. It's taken me ages to regain my composure and control my hunger, but I've done well for myself. I was able to go to work and be with Calleigh, without biting anyone.

Horatio was just there in case I've gone out of control, which thankfully I didn't.

I made the final left turn as we've reached our destination. The car is still there, but that doesn't mean the suspects aren't. Without even stopping, Horatio took out his gun from his holster and held it at arms length, "I couldn't wait any longer. They may escape again."

And with that, he pushed open the door and landed safely on the road, in which he dashed straight for the house.

_This is going to get ugly, _were the only words that came through my guts. I hope that wasn't true.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_**WAZZZA people! Sorry I haven't been posting lately. Had a busy school weeks (2 to be exact) and I'm so going to China (could hear it's theme tune now). But relax. That doesn't stop me from writing and posting more fan fictions. In fact, all good stories come from here right? :D Okay, gotta wrap things up cause I have to start studying for Bioinformatics, while feeling hippy like Mr. A-Z. **

**BTW, this is the worst chapter I've written, that's because of the stress and the laziness finally coming together and pouncing on me. Oh well. I hope the next chapter would make up for it. It's my dedication to the famous Delquesne couple. :) Stay tuned.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Oh heck it.**

* * *

**Horatio's Point of View: **

"Miami-Dade police! Show yourself!" I kicked my leg in through the door as the treacherous odor greeted me. I wrinkled my nose as I made for the bedrooms, gun ready in my hand.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lieutenant Caine. How nice of you to meet us again," my main suspect, Alfred Maxwell, walked out to greet me, his hand on a gun, which is directly pointing towards my poor girl's head.

For the first time, I'm seeing my daughter face to face. Though she looked terrified, she looked perfect. Her soft curls sways to a side, and her ocean blue eyes stared back at me. For once, I thought I had forgotten the genuine reason of coming here. However, the clicking of the gun being loaded brought me back.

"Stay away from her. You don't deserve this," I moved forward, "Why make other people feel miserable if you yourself are feeling it too?"

"Don't you dare take another step!" he backed off, clutching Anastasia close to his chest, his hand on the gun was shaking uncontrollably, "It's because of you, you had to take my father away!"

Meanwhile, I could hear Eric catching Beverly before she could leave, "Stop right there Beverly! You're under arrest for the kidnapping and the abuse of Anastasia Caine."

After a few footsteps, all of us met in the living room, "Last chance. Put down the gun right now, or I'll make sure you'd spent the next few years in hell."

"I'd rather take that chance."

In that instance, everything seemed to slow down around me. I went straight towards the suspect as his finger pulled the trigger, pushing Annie away and crushing his body on mine on the floor.

Eric kicked the gun away from Alfred; just as he struggled against my hold, "Try as you might, but you'd never escape," edging closer, I whispered against his ear, "You might make a good dinner towards my whole family, but your blood disgusts me already."

"What?" confused, he turned his head towards me, only to receive a massive grin coming from me. I stood up just as two of the uniformed cops bent down to place the handcuffs on him, before dragging him out of the house.

I turned back to look at my daughter, who cringed against the wall, still in fear from what I could and might do to her. I held my hand out to her, "It's all right, sweetheart. I've got you now."

It only made things worse, because she pressed her tiny figure against the wall, letting out a slight whimper. Giving in, I let out a small sigh, "I wouldn't hurt you, Annie. You've received far too many. I'm sorry if I've hurt you, sweetheart."

I was just about to turn around and went out of the house through the back door when I felt something enclosed itself around me. Looking down, I saw her clutching unto my right leg as tightly as she could handle, never intending to let go, "Please don't leave me…"

And for the first time, I thought my ears were playing tricks on me, "…daddy."

She finally recognized me. My little girl recognized me as her father. With incredible speed, I swooped her up into my arms, grinning like a proud dad over a newborn child, "I won't leave you, ever. Welcome home, my dear little one."

She didn't do anything but chuckle in return. I'm glad to be able to see her smile for once, and I hope for more to come.

**Marisol's Point of View:**

"Mother, what time is Annie coming home?" Morgan's voice ringed throughout the house as I wait for the rice to be fully baked.

Even though she was 12 years of age, she still looked and acted like a five year old every time something new and exciting showed up. To make matters worse, Kyle was sort of like her partner in crime, "Yeah. Why isn't she here yet?"

"I don't know. Father is probably dealing with tons of paperwork about her right now. You know getting children these days aren't quite so easy," I looked back at the clock. I hope they are all right.

Speaking of the devil, the door opened just as the steamer dinged, revealing my other half and our youngest and newest edition towards the family. The other siblings were sure glad to see her, because at the next second they were already crowding around their father.

"Ooh, Annie's here! Hello there."

Anastasia didn't say a word, but only turned to Horatio, who chuckled at her reaction, while giving her a small peck on her forehead, "It's okay, sweetheart. They won't bite."

She looked up at the ceiling for awhile, before looking back at us, "Hello, there big sister Morgan and big brother Kyle," pausing for a moment, and then looked at my direction, "Hello mommy!"

Morgan and Kyle hi-fived each other, running towards the little girl and engulfing her in a big hug. Horatio shook his head at the scene, walking towards my back. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled against my hair, "I'm home, sweetheart."

"Welcome back," I gave him a cheery smile, "Dinner's ready."

"That's wonderful. Shall we tuck in then?"

Always a cheeky one, "Of course, Horatio. I know Annie will never grow hungry every again."

"She wouldn't. I'm just genuinely scared she'd run away from you cause there's too much food," thinking he could fool me, he tried to snatch one of the deep fried fish, but I slapped his sneaky hand, causing his to yelp a little and soothe his hand with his other free one, "No. Bad Horatio."

Like a kid who had been reprimanded for being in trouble, he ducks his head, looking glum, "I'm sorry." However, he used the opportunity to pop another one into his mouth and run away laughing evilly.

So much for being a 400-year-old vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_**As promised, a little Delquesne to warm the hearts of some people (mind you, I wasn't much of a romantic writer, I'm into supernatural and action, sort of, stuff.) Here we go! BTW, sorry if it's really long, I didn't know what I was writing.**

**(Silently crying because Ecklie got shot, Nick quits (I knew he didn't), and Russell's granddaughter and daughter were kidnapped. I hate the badies. Big Time.)**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ Meow.  
**

* * *

**Eric's Point of View:**

As we waited for the door to open, I stole a glance over at my beautiful soon to be wife. Her heart seemed to be hammering close to her chest, and she has been swaying back and forth, shifting to alternate foot, "Calleigh? What's wrong, pumpkin?"

Her heart might have skipped a little upon hearing me speak, because her face began to flush crimson red, "I—I'm just…"

The next few seconds were her trying to find the right words to speak. Finally gaining some courage, she let out a brief sigh, looking at me with a bright southern smile, and bubbly forest green eyes, "I'm just scared. What if H and Mari don't, well, accept us?"

I tried holding in my laughter, only to burst out laughing after a few seconds. Calleigh looked at me, eyes scrunched, "What's so funny?"

I composed myself, letting out small chuckles before grinning at her, "So, all this time, when I picked you in front of your house, until we've reached the gates, You weren't scared of entering a house full of supernatural beings, but you're scared they don't like you?"

She looked away, clearly a little embarrassed, "Well, a girl can only imagine."

Suddenly, the door swayed open towards our direction, revealing my grinning sister, "Well, I'm glad this one had manners."

As Calleigh looked at her, her jaw dropped to the ground, I groaned and ran my hand through my slightly baldhead, "MARI! Were you eavesdropping on us? Didn't I tell you that we would discuss this later? Please don't make her anymore uncomfortable."

Like any 10 year olds, she stuck out her tongue at me. Just what exactly makes H and herself so childish? "I wasn't eavesdropping."

Bad liar. I sighed and pulled Calleigh closer to me, who began to blush even redder. Showing off her pearly white teeth, Marisol held the door out for us, "Hurry in before it gets dark."

Never hesitating, we quickly made our way inside the house and unto the dinning room. As usual, everyone was there, but today there was a new addition into the family. The little one looked confused at first, and looked at her father, who received a nod in return.

Leaping off the chair, she ran towards the both of us. I held out my arms and caught her just in time as she leapt onto me, "Hey Annie! Finally we are able to meet!"

I gave her a few tickles here and there as her melodious laughter chorused throughout the house. She then stared blankly at me, "Uncle Eric?"

"That I am."

Horatio was right about she knowing more than she should, because her hand began feeling my face features, just like a blind person would do. Funnily enough, she was only 5. My other nephews and nieces didn't do that to me when they were in that particular age range.

"You look like mommy."

"That's because I am mommy's younger brother, little one," I tried so hard not to react as she began poking my cheeks and nose, but immediately stopped just as she started. She looked at Calleigh.

"Is that my aunty?"

Calleigh began her stuttering again, "Actually I'm not your—" but I stopped her in time, "Actually, we're not getting together yet. We were planning to."

"Ooh is that really?"

Ugh oh.

Horatio stood in his normal oversized t-shirt and shorts, his usual casual look, giving his all to famous glare and having his hands on his hips. I heard Calleigh's small gulp, "Well, H... I ugh…"

Instead, he rose up his hand, "No need for explanations, Eric. I knew you two would be in a relationship. I was just wondering why the both of you aren't bringing that up to me in the first place. To us."

"Well, there's Rick…" Calleigh tried to protest, but Horatio cuts in.

"I don't care what he says. Besides, he's younger than me by a few 300 years. We're family, and as far as family goes, we support the both of you."

We were clearly shocked, "REALLY?"

Marisol grinned at the both of us, her cancer-free life gone in decades, "You should have seen yourselves. Holding hands together, just chit chatting away. I recalled calling your phone numerous times, but you didn't pick up, so I had to sneak on you."

What would life be without my older sister?

Defeated, I nodded in silence, "We came here to hopefully ask for your opinions, but since you've both agreed on it so quickly, I'm happy to say that the date has been set."

As the children cheered and H gave me the thumbs up, I turned to look at my soon-to-be wife, whose face was cowering behind me.

Breaking up the tension, Marisol wrapped her arms around her waist and looked at us sternly, "So, would you both like to stay for dinner, or am I going to force you to?"

**Eric's POV: **

With dinner done, and the dishes washed, Calleigh and I both settled in the sofa as we watched the television. Marisol on the other hand, were gently coaxing her children to sleep. I'm glad my nieces and nephew all gotten a great mother like her.

Out of the blue, Horatio appeared behind our sofa, which might have scared Calleigh a little, but not to me. I was too used to this kind of treatment, "Eric, got a minute?"

My heart and soul yearned to be beside my future bride, but she motioned me with the go ahead, so I kissed her forehead, stood up, and followed Horatio into the corridor, "What's wrong, H?"

"Sebastian knows I've gotten Anastasia back. He's coming soon, probably by the end of this week."

My mouth gaped in a simple 'Oh'. Sebastian happens to be Horatio's "Master". I'm not really sure what that means, but I'm guessing that he was like the leader of the pack and anything he say goes.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, apparently, you mister, you're getting married to Calleigh, remember?"

Oh, _right._

"Apparently you know what the rules say right?" my head bowed down at the mere thought of it. _He or she who marries one of us will never stay human. It's either he or she becomes one of us or it's death._

My heart cringed; vampire or death. I haven't even thought about it. I couldn't let Calleigh be one of us, but then again, I don't want to end her life because she loves me, "So what do we have to do, H?"

"Nothing."

_What?_ "H, come on! I don't want to force Calleigh into something she doesn't want to be."

"And God-knows-what he would do to that poor girl, but I believe in him. He will think about it before coming towards a decision."

My eyes widened at his reaction, "So you're just going to bet your own daughter's life on his decision?"

He chose, of all moments, to smash me against the wall, hand wrapped around my neck, "Listen to me, Eric," he hissed, "I don't want anything to happen to my family, neither do you to Calleigh, but I can't fight back. Like how I was stronger than you, he is stronger than me."

"Oh, is he?" a voice shot through our ears and we both turned our heads towards the sound.

A bold young man was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He was wearing a leather jacket with a tight V-neck t-shirt. Accompanying it were long, slender navy blue jeans, and black Converse shoes.

Horatio hissed under his breath, "Chester."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **_**Shucks, I'm starting to lose interest, but I'm thinking of more ideas to freshen things up. So, I've introduced Chester (Who might be the lovely Chester See from YTF, check him out. :D) and Sebastian (Matt Bomer will be on my mind. Not sure why, but part of it is because I want Sebastian to resemble (sort of) Christian Grey). So enjoy! :D **

**Oh, and this chapter is soooo short. I just realized it. I was too busy with too many things on my mind. **

**_DISCLAIMER: _Woof.**

* * *

**Horatio's POV:**

I couldn't control the anger raging inside me. Firstly, Eric was behaving like a child, and now this.

Chester stood there, as lean as a cat, but then again, he has been doing that all his life, so there's nothing new that comes to it. I closed my eyes, pinching my nose at the situation, "I've had enough of your father. What do you want?"

"You? Please," Chester leaned forward, balancing gracefully like a cat, before beginning his strides towards the two of us. The leather jacket made him look tougher, "I don't want anything with you."

My eyes narrowed on the answer; my daughter, "You'd never have her, and you never will."

He nodded his head slowly, before looking at me in the eye, "What makes you so sure? You weren't there when she needed the most."

All of a sudden, my body and brain sort of stopped malfunctioning, "Yeah, keep sulking. I was there."

A flush of fury raged over me, how dare he? I was on the edge of strangling the very life out of him but he hushed me with a few sentences, "You may have to thank that couple for at least giving birth to her. They didn't even look at her after placing her in the cradle. They were planning to sell her.

"They wouldn't change her diapers, or feed her, or talk to her, so I did."

My eyes widened at the sudden realization, _how did he know_?

He chuckled under his breath, but continued on, "I followed the both of them. My parents didn't agree with my idea, but I did. Anyway, every single night in their own rotten home, I would sneak into her room and feed her, but relax _Uncle_ Horatio," he _just _had to emphasize on the word 'Uncle', "I fed her milk that I bought, and to be able to let myself in, I had to pretend I was a delivery guy."

"How long…" were the only words that left my mouth. Was he the one who ultimately saves my daughter's life? Did he really love her that much to sacrifice himself for her?

"For these 5 years I have never left her side, so I'm happy to finally found out that she is back where she belongs. So, since there is no use for me, I should be making my way—".

I know it seems a little bit awkward for an old vampire to be hugging a younger one, but that was what I did.

"Thank you Chester. Thank you for being the 'hope' that we couldn't find," I gave him a few pats to the back, "Please, stay here for awhile. A few days if you need to."

I've never felt this hospitable in my entire existence.

Out of the corner of my ear, I heard a small shriek, and Anastasia dashed through the corridor, falling into the waiting arms of her 'protector', "CHESTER!"

He immediately wrapped his arms around her, bringing her up before spinning her around, oblivious to the other two men in the room, "Hello there my beautiful Annie! I hope everything is all right for you now. I have to be somewhere."

"You're leaving? Please don't leave!" Anne's expression quickly changed, as we sulked. Even when she does that, she tends to look like Marisol. Maybe she has something in us all together.

Bringing Anne closer, he brought his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. My daddy and mummy needs me now, but I promise you I'll get back here as soon as possible," he pulled back immediately as he heard small sobs coming for the girl. HIS girl.

"Please don't cry," he brushed his finger across her tear-stained cheeks. I could tell that his lips were desperate to touch her smooth skin, but with me around, he better start showing some respect.

"But… but…" Annie sobbed a little, trying to compose herself, "I'm scared… s-s-s-something bad happens to you…"

Like any member of a boy band, he flashed a charming smile at her, rubbing their foreheads together, "Now, Chester's a big boy, okay? You don't have to worry about me. I'm worried about you, but I'm glad you're okay."

Talk about love at a young age.

After a few persuasions, he gently let the little girl stand, before standing up and straightening his jacket. Looking solemnly at me, he grew all serious again, "Uncle Horatio, I promise that Anastasia will not be changed, well, until at least I say so."

Giving a little peck on Anastasia's forehead, he gave a slight nod, before he left in a gush of wind. Anne, looking like nothing has never happen, hurried onto her room, closing the door with a little 'thud'.

I stole a glance at Eric, who has been quiet this whole time, "H. I was wondering, if Annie's decision could be pushed back, could Calleigh still remain human, just for a little while?"

I looked at the closed door to our younger daughter's bedroom, "He could, but I wouldn't bet money on it."


End file.
